familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marengo County, Alabama
Marengo County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. As of the 2010 census, the population was 21,027. The largest city is Demopolis and the county seat is Linden. It is named in honor of the battlefield of the site of Battle of Marengo near Turin, Italy, where the Napoleon Bonaparte defeated the Austrians on June 14, 1800. History Marengo County was created by the Alabama Territorial legislature on February 6, 1818, from land acquired from the Choctaw Indians by the Treaty of Fort St. Stephens on October 24, 1816.Marengo County Heritage Book Committee. The Heritage of Marengo County, Alabama, pages 1-4. Clanton, Alabama: Heritage Publishing Consultants, 2000. ISBN 1-891647-58-X The name of the county commemorates Napoleon's victory at the Battle of Marengo over the Austrian armies on June 14, 1800. This name was chosen in honor of the first European-American settlers, Bonapartists exiled from France after Napoleon's downfall, who in 1817 settled the area around Demopolis. They were trying to develop a Vine and Olive Colony.Smith, Winston. Days of Exile: The Story of the Vine and Olive Colony in Alabama, page 9. Tuscaloosa, Alabama: W. B. Drake and Son, 1967. The county seat was originally known as the Town of Marengo, but in 1823 the name was changed to Linden. Linden is a shortened version of Hohenlinden, scene of the Battle of Hohenlinden, a French victory in Bavaria on December 3, 1800 during Napoleon's campaign. County courthouse fires occurred in 1848 and 1965, but most of the courthouse records were in a vault and largely saved in both instances. in Putnam that was built in 1833.]] Situated in Alabama's Black Belt and having a naturally rich soil, the county was developed by planters for numerous cotton plantations, dependent on the labor of a large number of slaves. The population was majority black, and overwhelmingly enslaved, decades before the American Civil War. In 1860 the population consisted of 24,409 slaves, 6761 free whites (including 944 slave owners), and one "free person of color," for a total combined population of 31,171. At this time there were 778 plantations and farms in the county. Demopolis was home to the fourth-oldest Jewish congregation in Alabama, B'nai Jeshurun. It was established in 1858. After the American Civil War, the economy continued to be based on agriculture. In the transition to free labor, many freedmen turned to sharecropping as a way to establish some independence. They did not want to work in owner-controlled field gangs. The population began to diminish rapidly after World War II. People left the farms for manufacturing jobs elsewhere, particularly with the wartime buildup of the defense industry on the West Coast. The movement of blacks out of Mississippi and other parts of the Deep South was considered part of their Great Migration, by which 5 million African Americans left the South from 1940 to 1970. The former cotton fields were gradually converted to other uses. Some were used for pastures for cattle and horses, others for woodlands for timber, and others developed as commercial catfish ponds for farming grain-fed catfish. Beginning in the 1960s industry began to move into the area; and the work force started to work in paper mills, lumber mills, and chemical plants. Geography (built 1843–61), a National Historic Landmark in Demopolis.]] Marengo County is situated in the west-central area of the state. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. The entire western county border is formed by the Tombigbee River and a small northwestern portion is formed by the Black Warrior River. Major highways * U.S. Highway 43 * U.S. Highway 80 * State Route 5 * State Route 10 * State Route 25 * State Route 28 * State Route 69 Adjacent counties *Hale County (north) *Perry County (northeast) *Dallas County (east) *Wilcox County (southeast) *Clarke County (south) *Choctaw County (southwest) *Sumter County (northwest) *Greene County (north-northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 21,027 people residing in the county. 51.7% were Black or African American, 46.4% White, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% Native American, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.7% of some other race and 0.8% of two or more races. 1.7% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). In 2000 there were 22,539 people, 8,767 households, and 6,277 families residing in the county. The population density was 23 people per square mile (9/km2). There were 10,127 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 51.71% Black or African American, 47.28% White, 0.08% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.47% from two or more races. 0.97% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,767 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.40% were married couples living together, 19.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.40% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county the population was spread out with 28.50% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 26.00% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 88.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,025, and the median income for a family was $35,475. Males had a median income of $36,053 versus $19,571 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,308. About 22.20% of families and 25.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 33.70% of those under age 18 and 25.30% of those age 65 or over. Education For the 2014-15 school year, the Marengo County School District is operating three K–12 schools, one each in Dixons Mills, Sweet Water. and Thomaston. One former county school in the Demopolis area was closed by the school board following the 2013-14 school year. Demopolis and Linden have city-run school systems, the Demopolis City School District and Linden City Schools. Private school education offerings include West Alabama Christian School in Demopolis and Marengo Academy est. 1969 in Linden. Culture Events *Candlelight Evening at Gaineswood, part of Christmas in the Canebrake, in Demopolis *Christmas on the River in Demopolis *Faunsdale Biker Rally in Faunsdale *Alabama Crawfish Festival in Faunsdale *Harvest Festival in Demopolis *Historic Demopolis Spring Pilgrimage in Demopolis *Pepper Jelly Festival in Thomaston *Southern Literary Trail in Demopolis Places of interest Marengo County is home to the Alabama Rural Heritage Center and Chickasaw State Park. The Tombigbee River and Black Warrior River form portions of the western and northern county borders and provide recreational opportunities. Marengo County has 28 sites listed on the National Register of Historic Places, one of which is also a National Historic Landmark. Additionally, 19 sites are listed on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage. Communities .]] (built 1853) in Demopolis. On the National Register of Historic Places.]] Cities *Demopolis *Linden (county seat) Towns *Dayton *Faunsdale *Myrtlewood *Providence *Sweet Water *Thomaston Census-designated places *Nanafalia *Putnam Unincorporated communities *Aimwell *Alfalfa *Clayhill *Consul *Coxheath *Dixons Mills *Exmoor *Half Acre *Half Chance *Hampden *Hoboken *Hugo *Jefferson *Lasca *McKinley *Magnolia *Marengo *Moores Valley *Moscow *Nicholsville *Octagon *Old Spring Hill *Pin Hook *Pope *Rembert *Salt Well *Shiloh *Siddonsville *Surginer *Vangale *Vineland *Wayne Ghost town *Aigleville See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Marengo County, Alabama *Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Marengo County, Alabama References Category:Marengo County, Alabama Category:1818 establishments in Alabama Territory Category:Settlements established in 1818 Category:French-American culture in Alabama